


Whose Your Daddy?

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Derek Hale is a Softie, Dinner, Embarrassed Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Derek goes to dinner at Stilinski house.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 28
Kudos: 239





	Whose Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Something short, funny and fluffy to end the day. Hope you guys like this one shot.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The tension in the room was probably thick enough to cut with a knife, and that was putting it nicely. Actually Stiles thought the knife would break upon trying. His father sat opposite to him, looking at his plate intensely as if the vegetables were playing a game of football. 

Derek was sitting beside him, calmly... too calmy with a smouldering look on his face. The werewolf was barely affected by the fact that he was having a dinner with his boyfriend's father

"So you two are..." Sheriff spoke abruptly, poking the fork into a large piece of carrot rather too forcefully. Stiles wondered if he was mentally picturing Derek instead of carrot

Derek cleared his throat, gulping down the bite in his mouth "Yes Mr Stilinski. We are dating" 

Sheriff flicked his eyes on Stiles who paled slightly. His father could be a scary man if he wanted to and right now he was doing a very good job at it "Do you mind if I ask him few questions?" 

"Dad .." 

"It's okay Stiles" Derek shrugged, looking too confident for Stiles's liking. Surely the man knew this wasn't something he could rip with his bear teeth. Right? 

"Stiles's favorite color?" 

"Green" 

"His favorite food" 

"Double cheeseburger" 

"Favorite book" 

"He says Hardy Boys but it's actually Romeo and Juliet" 

"I'm sure you must be aware of the scar in his right arm" 

"Stiles got the scar when he fell off his bicycle at the age of ten" Derek leaned closer "And it's in left arm"

"His real name" 

Pause

Stiles froze looking at Derek. The ball was definitely in his Dad's court who was aiming to goal on his gut. There was no way Derek knew his rea...

"Miezcyslaw Stilinski" 

Stiles's eyes widened "You know my real name!?" 

"I don't like to brag but I tend to keep every information on the person I love" 

"You love him!?" Sheriff shrieked, fork slipping from his hand making a loud clanking sound

Derek didn't hesitate to intertwine his fingers with Stiles "Yes I love your son. I love every inch of him" 

Sheriff opened his mouth to speak 

"And before you lecture us on being safe let me tell you, we do use protection everytime we have sex. We have also tested for STD's and we both are safe. I like to be rough but not always. I can be tender and caring too. Anything else?" 

Stiles gave a hard kick to Derek's leg under the table "Since you're in confession mood, why don't you also tell him how many times we do it in a day" 

"Okay" Derek shrugged "Mr Stilinski we..." 

"NO!" Sheriff clamped his hands over his ears "Please no. I'll never doubt your love towards my son" 

Stiles grinned happily "Aww... thanks Dad" 

Sheriff rolled his eyes "Just don't hurt him" 

"Never" Derek assured with confidence and smiled at Stiles "He's more important than my own life" 

Stiles blushed deeply "And you're my life" 

Sheriff smiled "C'mon now boys. Finish your dinner"

Stiles took a huge sigh of relief. The dinner went quite well. He was freaking out for no reason. He thought his heart was going to burst with happiness. Lost in his own happy world, the boy took a bite and mumbled "Daddy could you pass me the salt?" 

Sheriff nodded before reaching out to grab the bottle of salt, only to feel Derek's hand close around first. The man frowned and turned to glare at his son "Whose your Daddy?" 

And all the color drained from Stiles's face.

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
